


Skin and Bones

by sweesbees



Series: Scarce Winter Travels [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Eating, Fluff, M/M, snufkin loses too much weight over winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweesbees/pseuds/sweesbees
Summary: Snufkin returns from his winter travels like he usually does, but Moomin is concerned.





	Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation i had in the wlw discord server

In the lukewarm beams of the demure spring sun that shone down above the valley, a harmonica tune was interrupted by the calls of a particular young troll. Joyously, the troll bounded down the hill, having made his descent from his room at the very first note. This was the ritual every spring, with the valley waking up from its long hibernation.

As Moomin stumbled down towards the bridge, his heart thudded with every moment he spent pining for Snufkin and his return. Moomin held his arms out as Snufkin hopped off the rail where he sat and pocketed his mouth organ. Between Moomin crying “It’s been too long!” the two boys exchanged what was intended to be a brief hug. Moomin, however, felt over Snufkin’s torso as he just stood with his arms wrapped around his friend. Gradually, Moomin’s face became one of concern.

Compared to the hug they shared the last autumn day before they parted, there was something missing. The hug felt more like it prodded into him, or at least Moomin imagined it so. As his paw gently patted down the ribs underneath Snufkin’s coat, he figured out what it was.

Snufkin was definitely thinner than he was when he left.

“Snufkin…” Moomin whispered, looking over him with eyes that threatened to burst from tears. This surprised Snufkin, who assumed that this was something Moomin was used to and had come to expect.

“When you’re on the move, there’s no guarantee you’ll find something to eat.” Snufkin’s tone was reassuring, hoping to calm Moomin and his sad eyes. “I’m quite used to foraging. I’ve done so since I was young, so I can at least have a halfway substantial meal every few days.” Moomin was surprised. Snufkin was talking about this as if it was something benign, but poor homebody Moomin couldn’t possibly imagine going even one day without eating.

Moomin thought about just what he could even do for Snufkin. He was no good at cooking, but it worried him to no end that his lovely wanderer was not getting adequately fed. It was common among moomins like him to have a table full of food to look forward to. It was a mark of hospitality to feed their family and their guests a meal where the food is immeasurable in quality and quantity, and thanks to Moominmamma, a hearty meal was always expected.

Moominmamma. That’s it!

“...I’ll be a minute,” Moomin said, reassuring his friend that it would only be a short time while he had a matter to settle. He turned tail and sprinted up to Moominhouse, taking the verandah entrance in.

As Moomin closed the door behind him, he saw Moominmamma where he expected her to be. Already she was amassing a stack of pancakes for the family. Once she heard the latch of the door close, she glanced over Moomin with a fond smile.

“Welcome back, Moomin. I take it Snufkin is back?” She really knew her son too well.

“Yes, Mamma, but he told me it’s been a rough winter and he’s gotten so thin as a result! I could feel his ribs!” Moomin cried, far more concerned than he showed himself to be a while ago.

“Thought so,” Moominmamma replied. “Don’t worry about it, dear. Just invite him to dinner and tell him it’s to celebrate the arrival of spring. In fact,” she added, sliding another pancake onto the stack. “Make sure not to fill up on breakfast. There’s plenty more to be had tonight.” Mamma gave her confused son a wink, and it seemed that she saw all of this coming. Moomin blushed, but he was grateful that even Mamma knew that that boy was getting too skinny for his own good.

The troll ran back to Snufkin, and he panted as he hoped that the mumrik did not move from his spot to set up his tent or any other set up that he needed. And sure enough, Snufkin was still in his spot on the bridge, just fiddling with a piece of grass he stuck in his mouth. This was what he did in order to combat a nasty habit he had only recently just gave up, and he found that the grass was not as comfortable to hold between his teeth as the pipe. And yet, he found the resolve to stay with it.

“I just talked with Mamma and she would really really appreciate it if you showed up to dinner tonight,” Moomin said, his heavy breathing getting heavier as he rushed his sentence out of his mouth. “You should see what she’s making! A real feast! She really wants to have a proper meal after such a long winter.”

“Huh,” came Snufkin’s reply. “She must really want to catch up on all the food she couldn’t cook during winter.”

“Yes, and she’s making so much that even among us and Little My and Snorkmaiden and Sniff there will be food left over that could very well go to spoil! I’m sure she would appreciate at least one more mouth to feed.”

“Sounds like quite the fiasco you have on your hands,” Snufkin said, letting out a little chuckle. He thought of Moominmamma and her wonderful food. It was always wise to take advantage of an opportunity to have dinner at Moominhouse. He knew full well that she was the only reason Moomin and everyone else in the valley could enjoy such succulent meals, for he heard that without her Moominhouse went to ruin and they were incredibly appreciative upon her return.

“Well, I guess you’ve twisted my arm, dear Moomin. You can count on me showing up at dinner tonight.”

* * *

The short spring day was done and the sun was setting, giving way to night. Moomin told Snufkin to show once the sun had fully set behind the hills. The others had arrived pretty early. Sniff was already commenting on how he hoped that Mamma would make the chocolate chip pancakes she had introduced the year prior, while Snorkmaiden was taking the time to set up the table and putting in the effort to make beautiful folded napkins.

Moomin told his friends the real reason as to why he wanted to have a spring feast so bad, and Little My agreed with him that it was not a smart idea to tell Snufkin how concerned they were about him. The stubborn little vagabond always insisted he was fine on his own and he could survive just fine. As eager as some were to break the illusion, there was no way any of them were going to let slip that Snufkin was the real reason for the feast. They wanted him to be at ease, and putting the spotlight on him would be the fastest way to fail to do so.

Smells wafted out from within the kitchen, and the aroma induced drooling from everyone in the room. Pappa came out and grandly announced that dinner would be ready in just a few minutes and that they should take their seats. Little My and Sniff launched from their seat and got ready while Moomin remained sitting. He looked out the window, and the sun was down all the way now. The skies were mauve and clouds rolled behind the hills. The cold pit in his stomach told him that Snufkin was not coming. Moomin bit his lip, hoping to heaven above that this was not the case.

A click of the front door soon brought Moomin out of his depressive funk, and as his ears perked up, he jumped from his seat and scrambled to the door. He was the first to open it, and sure enough, there stood Snufkin.

“Hello, Moomin.” From where he was standing, Snufkin could see the decorated table where the others were sitting. “Looks like Moominmamma wasn’t the only one having fun,” he said, looking at Snorkmaiden’s handiwork.

“Oh yes! Well Snorkmaiden just wanted to get involved and make it a night to remember,” Moomin replied. Looking behind him, he could see that his friends were giving Snufkin a glance. He responded to this with a glare back, warning them to not put his friend off. “But come! Mamma’s almost ready now.”

With the two of them seated at the table, Moomin let Snufkin sit at the head of the table near the window, and he sat next to him. The chair opposite him was for no one else but Moominmamma, and everyone knew it. Even as the others left to help her take plates and dishes to the table, the chair for Mamma was vacant.

It took a few minutes, but by the time they were done and ready to eat, the table was covered in food for every inch of the table. Passing the dishes around proved to be a challenge as the dishes would have to be set in the same spot as before once done. There was no room anywhere else. Moomin was happy. The sheer quantity of food was covered.

As he took a bite of an omelette he put on his plate, the quality was also ensured. The cooked egg was only complemented by the ham and cheese filling. The taste was not lost when he tried some roasted vegetables just after, and it mingled with the taste to create a sensation unlike no other. Moominmamma was firing on all cylinders tonight, and she wanted everyone to know that. With so much more to try, from the smoked salmon to the rye bread, from the mince pies to the berry pies, and everything in between, he could not stop himself until he looked over at Snufkin.

The plate in front of Snufkin was loaded considerably, but it still seemed like he was restraining himself. On it sat some broiled char with a medley of vegetables and some warm potatoes. Moomin would eat a few forkfuls and watch as Snufkin ate some as well, but he was not sure if Snufkin was enjoying himself or the incredibly wonderful food. Moomin himself could not overstate just how amazing Moominmamma was tonight. As he looked over his friends, it seemed that some of them were in quite the mood, and so they picked plates and shoved them in Snufkin’s direction.

“Here! Try this!” Snorkmaiden offered Snufkin some gratin.

“No, try this!” Little My was far more aggressive as she shoved a plate of barbecued eel under Snufkin’s nose.

“Oh, My, he has to try this,” Sniff responded, holding up a slice of strawberry shortcake.

“That’s dessert! He can’t eat dessert first!” Little My retorted, reaching for the strawberry shortcake before Sniff put it in his mouth and chewed. At first, Snufkin was uncomfortable with everyone focusing on him, but the fight between Sniff and Little My eased the tense feeling in his chest. As a faint blush arose on his cheeks, he took the plate of gratin from Snorkmaiden and tried it. Now Snufkin was content, helping himself to more and more plates just like everyone else around the table.

Moomin reached out for Snufkin’s hand under the table, and Snufkin took it. The two of them exchanged gentle squeezes to keep Snufkin feeling calm. When the attention was not on him, he found it easier to eat. The night continued with Mamma getting compliments over and over and conversation about the winter months and dreams among all of them. Every now and then, they would ask Snufkin to regale them with a story of his travels, which he would do before returning to eat. He could appreciate Moominmamma’s cooking more and more, and only now did it occur to him that this was the first meal he had of hers in months. The minutes melted away, and the plates gradually cleared until the desserts were left and a new taste sensation was enjoyed among them all.

Everything felt calmer after the very last plate of food was finished. Hushed conversations fell over the table as everyone wanted to take a moment to sit before the inevitable clearing of the table that came later. On the other hand, Moomin looked at the seat next to him and noticed that Snufkin must have snuck off when he was not looking. The plate at his seat was polished clean, and it seemed that he ate just as much as the rest of them, but Moomin did worry. Maybe Snufkin didn’t enjoy the meal. While the rest were content to chat among themselves, Moomin asked to be excused as he left to find Snufkin.

Thankfully, Moomin did not have to travel far. It was just past the bridge and near the tent where he came across Snufkin, who was currently staring into the sky and purring. He moved a piece of grass from one side of his mouth to the other and he did not acknowledge the troll just yet. As Moomin came closer, he could see that Snufkin’s hat was over his eyes. Under the hat was Snufkin and his soft brown eyes which were struggling to stay open.

“Hey,” Moomin said softly, his voice mingling with the call of the crickets near the stream.

“Hello.” Snufkin gave Moomin a smile, trying his best as he could to stay awake.

“So you had a good time?” Moomin asked as he took his place next to Snufkin. He lay on his back but kept an eye over the mumrik.

“You bet.” Snufkin lazily chewed on the piece of grass in his mouth. “That sure was something. Looks like I won’t need to worry about food for the next few days.”

“I know what you mean. I’m stuffed to the gills,” Moomin complained, gently grazing his hands over the soft fur on his groaning belly.

“I missed you,” Snufkin said after a moment of silence, looking over Moomin with a turn of his head. There was a glazed look in his eyes, but neither of the two had drank anything, unlike Pappa who indulged in a few glasses of wine. One could only guess that Snufkin was so comfortable that he allowed himself to rest.

“Y- you did?” Moomin was now blushing with a faint peach on his cheeks, and his ears wiggled.

“Mhmm,” his vagabond friend hummed. “Last night, I saw Moominhouse in the distance. Your light was still on, and it made me remember just what was waiting for me until it made me ache.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Moomin quoted offhandedly. “...Or so I heard.”

Snufkin stretched his arms out, breathing deeply as he did. “The night before that, I came across a pond in the clearing where the fireflies dance. I sat and played my tune for them, and the stars above twinkled. The moon reflected off the surface of the pond, and the whole clearing felt enchanted. It was as if I was in the home of fairies. I had a lovely time there, but I would have given anything to see your face in the light of the moon as fireflies danced around you.”

Moomin rolled onto his side, propping his chin up on his paw. “You tell your stories so well. I feel like I was there.”

“If only you were,” Snufkin spoke as a sigh left his mouth, his voice becoming breathy. He looked from the moon to Moomin’s face, whose eyes were wide and reflective. “But I don’t even need that. Your face is far more bright and stunning than any firefly.”

Moomin felt his heart race, and he wasn’t sure if it was planning to escape out of his mouth. That certainly would not have been a good thing for the food he ate. The chill of the air on the first spring night rushed over the both of them, and Moomin felt as if his whole body was frozen.

Snufkin didn’t look that way. Snufkin was truly at ease. He didn’t have to sleep with one eye open, despite the threats Little My made at the dinner table that night. He wasn’t struggling to keep warm when the nights became ugly and cold. And most importantly, he was not about to become any skinnier over the next few months. He was sure that Mamma would not allow it.

Moomin was still a bit surprised by the comments made by Snufkin. Maybe there was something in what he ate that night, for there had to be some reason he was so bold. Or maybe there was a lazy fogginess that clouded his mind after such a big meal that could loosen his tongue. Whatever it was, Moomin was not going to complain. He might even like this side of him.

Moomin stayed on his side, tracing circles around the grass. As Snufkin noticed this, he turned over and the two of them were face to face. Their breaths were warm on each other’s noses before rising up to mingle with the cool sky. Again, Moomin stretched his arms out in question. Snufkin responded by moving in and languidly wrapping his arms around the troll who sat up slightly so the two of them could cuddle close.

The two boys shuffled closer in to the point where if the two of them kept their necks straight, Snufkin’s nose would meet Moomin’s nose in a moomin kiss. The vagabond inhaled his friend in, and he smelled of warm pie and tea. He smelled of home. As the hug continued, Moomin felt something different from their previous embrace. Moomin could feel that Snufkin’s stomach was protruding from underneath his coat and pressing against his own. He could only smile.

Spring was here and so was his dear Snufkin. They were both comfortable, warm, and safe within the valley. Snufkin no longer needed to worry about his next meal, just how he would be able to look Moominmamma in the eye and give her a good reason to refuse her cooking (which he often didn’t have).

The two dreaded to think about going up all those stairs to bed, so they resigned themselves to sharing the tent. There was no need for warm blankets when they were together. They could just rest and relax and give up the next day to sleep off the springtime feast.


End file.
